


*eggplant emoji*?

by charlottefrey



Series: getdowntothedirty [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, College AU, M/M, Meet Online AU, Modern AU, There's a vibrating putt plug bc why the hell not?, mistaken identity au, this is smut, this time for real lads!, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: [this starts right after the last instalment in this series]Armitage and Ben face an issue. No proper supplies at hand and they are both too horny to just jerk off. Thankfully Ben is brilliant and they figure out a way to have a lil fun in Ben's truck.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: getdowntothedirty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	*eggplant emoji*?

**Author's Note:**

> LADS AND LADYS
> 
> I'm a shambles lil bitch who wrote this partially on the train (this time without an annoying seating neighbour (more on that in Transversal Trains)). 
> 
> Anyway, this is probably the last installment (unless of course ya'll hold me at gunpoint and force me to write more ofc). Have fun <3

Armitage arched his eyebrow. 

Instead of replying, he rubbed his ass over Ben’s crotch again and delighted in the growl he got from the other man. The vibrations rose again and Armitage started to move in earnest, knuckles turning white where he clung to the dashboard and steering wheel. 

“What’s your plan?” He asked Ben finally. 

The hands on his hips flex and Ben chuckles. 

“Take off your pants and underwear,” he said. 

“Why do you think I’ll just do that?” Armitage smirked playfully. 

With a rough jerk Ben pulled Armitage against himself. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Judging from what you said earlier, you won’t be fucking me at all.” 

“Just because I am not as much of a slut as you are doesn’t mean I don’t plan on plowing you at a later date,” Ben grunted and ground up against Armitage. 

Crying out, Armitage dragged his nails over Ben’s shoulder and the leather bench seat. 

“Oh yes,” Armitage moaned while Ben started biting at his neck. 

“Undress!” 

Panting, Armitage slid off Ben’s lap and fights his pants off. Ben struggles out of his jeans and underwear and soon Armitage was back in Ben’s lap. Now without the two layers of clothing, the buzzing of the plug was loud in the otherwise quiet car cabin. 

Outside, the lights turned off and Armitage gasped. 

“Holy shit,” Ben chuckled. “You don’t like the dark?” 

“Not really,” Armitage said. 

“Hold on,” Ben reaches around him. 

Behind the bench seat and under the dashboard faeries lights turn on and bathe the two of them in soft yellow light. 

“That’s almost romantic,” Armitage chuckles. 

“My cousin said that you need a lil’ romance in your life,” Ben chuckled. “Now I see that she was right.” 

He gently kissed Armitage and pulled him closer. 

Their dicks were now trapped against each other and Ben gently trusted upwards. For a few moments everything felt heavy and meaningful. The way Ben cradled Armitage’s face with both hands as they kissed. How Armitage wrapped Ben’s curly hair around his fingers. Their chests rubbed against each other and Armitage moaned softly when his plug rubbed against Ben’s thigh. 

“Didn’t we want to do something else?” Ben asked and bit Armitage’s lower lip. 

“Something wrong with what we’re doing right now?” 

“No, not really,” Ben ran his hands down Armitage’s sides and up his back. “I just really want to show you what I have in mind.” 

“Fine,” Armitage said and kissed Ben one last time. “Where to you want me.” 

“Reverse on my lap,” Ben replied. 

With a sigh, Armitage climbed off Ben and turned around in the small cab. There is more bumping and soft cursing involved than any would later admit. Finally Armitage sat on Ben’s lap, back to chest. 

“And now?” Armitage asked and looked over his shoulder at Ben. 

Instead of replying, Ben trusted up into Armitage’s butt cleft and across the still turned on plug. Moaning, Armitage sagged back against Ben and rolled his hips. 

“That’s good eh?” Ben asked and turned the vibrations up a little. 

Armitage nodded, unable to speak with Ben humping up against him. Arranging Armitage’s legs to hang over the sides of his, Ben kissed Armitage’s shoulder and dragged his teeth over the white skin. 

“Ben,” Armitage moaned and let his head fall back onto Ben’s shoulder. “Fucking hell…” 

“You feel good?” Ben whispered. 

“So good,” Armitage rubbed harder against Ben. 

Grunting, Ben bit down on Armitage’s shoulder. A hand wrapped around the back of Ben’s head and Armitage sighed as the two continued to hump against each other. Ben wrapped one hand around Armitage’s neglected cock. The other one with the remote came to rest over Armitage’s hammering heart. 

Armitage closed his eyes, trying to amplify the pressure on the plug by pressing his free hand against the ceiling for traction. 

“Yes, you want more?” Ben asked and kissed Armitage’s jaw. 

“Please, please,” Armitage begged. 

“You are so good, so good,” Ben murmured and turned up the vibrations to the max. 

Armitage howled and pressed his butt down hard. With only a few strokes from Ben he’s coming hard all over the stick shift and floor. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. 

The plug was still one, still on high and Armitage felt the overstimulation already setting in. He was hot all over and an almost uncomfortable tingling set in. But Ben pushed him forward gently and took his own dick in hand, jerking off onto the top of Armitage’s ass and lower back. 

Finally Ben turned the plug off. 

With shaking limbs, Armitage turned halfway in Ben’s lap and looked at the other man. Ben looked wrecked, hair sweaty and tousled with his lips bitten and swollen. 

“We ruined your truck,” Armitage said. 

The windows were steamed up really bad and there was cum on almost everything. 

“You know,” Ben tilted his head. “This truck was ruined a long time ago. Do you wanna know when?” 

“Yeah,” Armitage replied.

“About twenty years ago… My dad and mum fucked in here and then there was me,” Ben grinned. “So, don’t worry about ruining this truck.” 

“Jesus Ben!” Armitage smacked him gently. “I did not need to know that I fucked on the same bench as your parents. You mom was the damn mayor!” 

“It’s not the same bench. That was the first thing I changed when I got the truck,” Ben laughed. “Also, they fucked on the bed, not in the cabin.” 

“Oh lord,” Armitage attempted to slide off Ben’s lap, but Ben pulled him close. 

“Something I also want to do with you one day,” Ben whispered into his ear. 

One hand wandered down Armitage’s back and tugged at the plug. Moaning deeply, Armitage wriggled in Ben’s arm. 

“Stop it. We’re both gross.” 

“I don’t care,” Ben said softly and kissed Armitage’s forehead. “I finally got to see that plugged ass in real life and I am not going to stop just because there’s a lil’ cum on it. That only elevates the appeal of it.” 

Armitage sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Fine. As long as you get me home into a bed,” he yawned. “I’m beat man.” 

“Do you want me to drive naked or am I allowed to put on some clothes before hand?” Ben teased. 

“Naked sounds really fucking hot to be honest,” Armitage opened his eyes again and kissed Ben’s jaw. “I could suck you off while driving.” 

“We wouldn’t want to have an accident,” Ben said. “Another time on the highway at night maybe.” 

Armitage hummed and nodded. The smirk on Ben’s face was promising and he kissed it off of Ben’s lips. 

  
  
  


Armitage woke up to smell of tea the next morning. Turning out of his pillow he took a deep breath before opening his eyes. At the foot of the bed was Ben, two mugs in his hands. 

“Morning,” he said quietly before gently maneuvering the mug into Armitage’s hand. “How did you sleep?”

“Why is your bed so comfy? Like I don’t even want to leave,” Armitage murmured and sniffed the tea. 

“Feel free to stay,” Ben laughed. 

“Honestly I would. I’m so damn tired,” Armitage sighed. 

“Start of the semester fucking you up?” Ben asked and rubbed a hand over Armitage's leg under the blanket. 

“Yes,” Armitage sighed. “Like how much work  _ can _ you put on our poor shoulders?” 

“Phasma’s been moaning about that a lot too,” Ben nodded. 

“Oh Phasma…” Armitage bit out. “I still have to give her a stern lecture.” 

“You did give her the remote freely,” Ben shrugged smugly. “Also without her you would still ignore me and I would still be a lot more hurt than I am right now.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But I am still very much hurt about what you did.” 

“Didn’t expect you to simply forgive me at the drop of a hat.” 

“Good,” Ben inhaled deeply. “But seriously though. I really want to try this.” 

“This… In the sense of fuck buddies?” Armitage squinted at Ben. 

“No… This in the sense of boyfriends,” Ben said and looked at Armitage directly. “We got along so well online and I kinda crushed really hard on you.” 

Armitage dropped his eyes down into his mug. 

“I would like that,” he replied quietly. “I’m just utterly garbage…” 

“Shut up. I don’t care how bad you are at relationships… I will do my very fucking best to make this work and so will you. It’ll be worth it,” Ben said firmly. “I don’t even mean that in terms of sex… Just generally.” 

Chuckling, Armitage reached for Ben’s hand. 

“Okay…” He nodded. “Okay. Let’s try this thing.” 

Their moment was ruined by Armitage’s phone pinging. As he turned it around to look at the display he saw he had gotten a message from Phasma. It was the eggplant emoji and a question mark. 

“I sometimes really hate her noisy ass,” Armitage muttered and tossed the phone aside. 

“Be grateful,” Ben replied and kissed the top of his head as he stood up. “Come on. Get dressed, I want to take you to breakfast and shopping.” 

“What are we shopping for?” Armitage asked. 

“Condoms, lube and whatever else you’re into,” Ben grinned from the doorway. “And I know you like cuffs and leather so…” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, you can go and check out my [KyloxHux.mp4] series. It's almost equally sexy ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer and is the reason you are even reading the 4th instalment of this series!


End file.
